Fast Friends/Gallery/1
Prologue: The broken ramp S3E18 Blaze driving through a forest.png S3E18 Blaze jumps over a hill.png S3E18 Blaze rides down a hill.png S3E18 Blaze comes over more hills.png S3E18 Blaze doing a spin roll.png S3E18 Blaze finishes a jump.png S3E18 Gabby complementing on Blaze's moves.png|"Nice moves, Blaze!" S3E18 AJ spots something.png|Hey, look over there! S3E18 Old ramp.png|It's an old ramp. S3E18 Gabby "Let's jump it".png|C'mon Blaze. Let's jump it! Yeah-heh! S3E18 Blaze "Hang on tight".png|Hang on tight! S3E18 Blaze reverses and revs up.png S3E18 Blaze going up the ramp.png|Here...we... S3E18 Ramp shakes under Blaze.png S3E18 Ramp breaks apart under Blaze.png S3E18 Blaze about to fall.png|Go? S3E18 Blaze "That was unexpected".png|"Well, that was unexpected." S3E18 AJ "The ramp broke before we could even jump".png|"The ramp broke before we could even jump!" S3E18 Gabby "I can put the ramp back together".png|"Don't worry. I can put the ramp back together." S3E18 Gabby gets out her tablet.png|"I just need...fasteners!" S3E18 Diagram of fasteners.png|Fasteners hold things together. S3E18 Diagram of stapler.png|Staplers are fasteners that hold papers together. S3E18 Diagram of shirt held by button.png|Buttons are fasteners that hold clothes together. S3E18 Gabby "And to hold these metal ramp pieces together".png|And to hold these metal ramp pieces together, we can use... S3E18 Gabby gets out a bolt.png|Bolts! S3E18 Blaze "Let's give it a try".png|C'mon. Let's give it a try. S3E18 AJ holds the ramp piece down, Gabby fastens.png S3E18 Blaze hooks up to a support.png S3E18 Blaze hoists the support into place.png S3E18 AJ and Gabby hoist another support.png S3E18 Second support hoisted into place.png S3E18 Gabby climbs on a support.png S3E18 Gabby screws a bolt in place.png S3E18 Blaze whacks some ramp pieces.png S3E18 Ramp pieces flying into place.png S3E18 Gabby climbs up the ramp.png S3E18 Gabby screws in the final bolt.png S3E18 Ramp all fixed.png S3E18 Blaze and AJ tell Gabby great job.png|Alright! Great job, Gabby. S3E18 Gabby "Give it a try".png|Go ahead. Give it a try. S3E18 AJ boarding Blaze.png|Let's do it. S3E18 Blaze drives into position.png S3E18 Blaze drives up the ramp perfectly.png S3E18 Blaze jumps and flips.png S3E18 Blaze finishes his jump.png|That ramp was incredible. Introducing Watts S3E18 Gabby "Nice job, guys".png|Nice jump, guys. S3E18 Something drives past Blaze, AJ and Gabby.png S3E18 What was that.png|"Huh? What was that?" S3E18 Mysterious truck driving past.png S3E18 Mysterious truck behind a bush.png|"Electric..." S3E18 Watts revealed.png|"Charge!" (Meet the newest Monster Machine, Watts!) S3E18 Watts driving through the forest.png|Hubcaps! S3E18 Medium shot of Watts.png|It's a truck with electric tires. S3E18 Watts has electric tires.png|Awesome! S3E18 Watts "Who fixed this old ramp?".png|"Hey, who fixed this old ramp?" S3E18 Blaze, AJ and Gabby meet Watts.png|"I did. My name's Gabby and these are my friends, Blaze and AJ." S3E18 Watts introduces herself.png|"Nice to meet you. They call me...Watts!" S3E18 Close-up of Watts' tire.png|Whoa! Cool! S3E18 Gabby loves Watts' electric tires.png|"Watts, I love your electric tires. They're incredible!" S3E18 Will you be my driver.png|"Thanks, Gabby! Hey, I really wanna try the new ramp. You wanna come with me? You can be my driver!" S3E18 Gabby astounded by Watts' request.png|"Drive?!? But...I've never been anyone's driver before!" S3E18 Watts "And I've never had".png|"And I've never had someone drive me! So, what do you say?" S3E18 Gabby accepts.png|"Yeah! Let’s go for it!" S3E18 Gabby gets on Watts.png S3E18 Gabby buckles up.png S3E18 Watts turns around.png S3E18 Watts drives into position.png S3E18 Watts' engine powers up.png S3E18 Watts' rear tires surging.png S3E18 Watts' front tires surging.png S3E18 Watts and Gabby ready to jump.png S3E18 Gabby puts it in drive.png S3E18 Gabby presses the gas pedal.png S3E18 Watts and Gabby shout "Electric Charge!".png|Electric Charge! S3E18 Watts approaches the ramp.png S3E18 Watts goes up the ramp.png S3E18 Watts jumps off the ramp.png S3E18 Watts flying through the air.png S3E18 Watts flies back to the ground.png S3E18 Blaze "That was awesome".png S3E18 Watts "Come on!".png S3E18 Watts spinning around Blaze.png Driving together S3E18 Blaze and Watts driving together.png S3E18 Watts and Gabby smiling.png S3E18 Watts' tire surging with electricity.png S3E18 Blaze pulls up alongside Watts.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts pass giant rocks.png S3E18 Watts reaches a hill.png S3E18 Watts jumps off the hill.png S3E18 Blaze jumps off the hill.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts drive past ancient statues.png S3E18 Watts flips over Blaze.png S3E18 Blaze and AJ with happy smiles.png S3E18 Gabby sees something, points to it.png S3E18 More giant rocks.png S3E18 Gabby steers Watts.png S3E18 Watts drives past rocks.png S3E18 Watts and Gabby trade smiles.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts balance on a log.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts come to another hill.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts jump in the air.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts drive near a mountain.png The missing tire S3E18 Watts complements on Gabby's driving.png S3E18 Watts sees something bad.png S3E18 Watts sees falling rocks.png|Oh no! Rockslide! S3E18 Rocks fall from cliff.png S3E18 Watts in danger.png S3E18 Gabby tries to steer.png S3E18 Watts dodges a rock.png S3E18 Watts dodges another rock.png S3E18 Watts dodges yet another rock.png S3E18 Watts tries to dodge the rocks.png S3E18 Watts slips down the mountain.png|Whoa! S3E18 Watts' tire bumps against a log.png|(Kabunk) S3E18 Watts' tire comes loose.png|Watts! Your tire! It's coming loose! S3E18 Watts' tire detaches.png S3E18 Watts slides down uncontrollably.png S3E18 Watts comes to a stop.png S3E18 Watts' tire bouncing away.png S3E18 Gabby "Are you all right, Watts?".png S3E18 Watts "I'll be okay".png S3E18 Watts trying to stand up.png S3E18 You can't drive like that.png|Watts, you can't drive like that! Not without your tire! S3E18 Watts "What'll I do?".png S3E18 Gabby consoling Watts.png S3E18 Watts "You'd do that for me?".png S3E18 Gabby "I'll fix you again".png S3E18 Watts says thanks.png S3E18 Blaze ready to find the tire.png S3E18 Watts "Good luck, friends!".png To return to the Fast Friends episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries